


The Reason for Tiring

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toukai interrogates Nanase and wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for Tiring

“Nanase,” Toukai says. Finding Nanase is surprisingly difficult when he’s actually looking for him, unlike when he wants to avoid him and ends up seeing him at every turn, but he’s tracked him down to the ship’s deck.

“Hi, Dad!” says Nanase, a stupidly wide grin on his face. “Can I help you with anything?”

Toukai twitches at the nickname, but controls himself. Not now. He’s not going to make his point if he can’t be civil. “You can, actually.”

“Hm, alright~ I’ll do anything to be helpful, sir,” Nanase replies.

“Then can you start by telling me what exactly your relationship is with my daughter?” asks Toukai, starting to growl before he catches himself again.

Nanase doesn’t flinch. “We’re best friends!”

“...Best friends,” Toukai says, not quite believing what he’s hearing and also not sure why he’s surprised by Nanase anymore.

Nanase smiles even more. “Yes sir.”

“You realize you’re eight years older than Misane. Normally, best friends would be someone in your own age group,” says Toukai.

“Oh, I know,” says Nanase. “But I don’t really have anyone I’m close to who’s my own age, so my ‘best’ friend has to be the person I get along best with, right? So that’s Misane-chan no matter how you look at it.”

That actually does make a bit of sense, with Nanase’s immaturity and lack of social skills. Toukai sighs and rubs his forehead. “However you define it, your relationship with my daughter is inappropriate. At fourteen, she needs to be spending time with… boys her own age…” Urgh, that thought doesn’t make him happy either. “...and not grown men.”

Nanase tilts his head to one side. “Dad, do you really think I like Misane-chan that way?”

“What else am I supposed to think when you call me ‘Dad’ all the time?!” Huffing, Toukai looks around to see if there are any other passengers who might have noticed his outburst. Luckily, the weather’s cold enough that not many people are on the deck, so his inability to control his temper goes unpunished for now.

Laughing, Nanase shakes his head. “She’s not my type! Way too young for me, way way too young! I mean, I would’ve liked her when I was her age, but now it’s not even possible.”

Toukai’s not sure whether he should feel relieved yet. Their relationship was easier for him to mentally categorize when he could blame it on Nanase being a creep. “...I see.”

“Actually,” says Nanase, with a smaller smile, “if we’re talking about my type, it’d be a lot closer to someone like you.”

“Excuse me?” That is not something Toukai heard correctly, is it?

“Well, I have to be calling you Dad for some reason, and just that you’re kind of even more attractive when you’re mad at me isn’t worth risking my life over it,” says Nanase.

Toukai stares at him in silence for a few seconds, then turns. “The bar had better be open by now.”

“Daaad~”

“Don’t follow me!”


End file.
